Forum:Backup saves Mac Edition by Feral Interactive
Borderlands Mac Edition by Feral Interactive Borderlands Mac Edition was released in December 2010. It is available as a download from the Mac App Store as well as a DVD box set. It is a full native port of Borderlands (rather than simply windows code in a Wine wrapper, for instance) and is published and supported by Feral Interactive rather than Gearbox. Feral have a good reputation online for quality ports and have also taken care of other native ports to the Mac platform including that of Bioshock. System Requirements It requires an Intel processor running OSX 10.6.4 or later with a 128mb graphics card at a minimum. *The following graphics Cards are NOT supported: **ATI X1xxx **Nvidia 7xxx **Intel GMA series GOTY edition for Mac The GOTY edition DVD box set is similar to the PC version and includes an instruction booklet, large printed map of Pandora and two installation DVDs which include all four DLC packs. No further downloading is necessary to play the DLC packs. The GOTY edition comes with a serial number which can be authorised on up to five different computers at a time so you can have Borderlands installed on your home desktop as well as on your laptop for travelling without having to switch authorisation between the two. Steam - Mac edition unavailable Because the Mac version is ported and published by Feral and not Gearbox it would require a separate agreement to make it available via Steam and Valve would be unable to bundle both Mac and PC version together in the same purchase with their Steamplay feature. Save Game Tips on Mac OSX 10.6 Snow Leopard The Save Game file for the Mac Edition of Borderlands published by Feral Interactive under OSX 10.6 Snow Leopard is located in folder 'Users - username - Library - Preferences - Feral Interactive - Borderlands - SaveData' and is called 'Save0001.sav'. To reset your Save Game *First quit Borderlands to allow it to save properly. *Then go to the above folder and back up your current 'Save0001.sav' Save Game file (you may want to return to it later) before replacing it with an older one. *Restart Borderlands. You will begin again at whatever stage the Save Game file was saved at. Keep a library of your Save Games *Copy each 'Save0001.sav' Save Game into it's own appropriately-named folder (so you don't need to keep renaming the file itself). *Name the folder after whatever stage you have just completed so you know what's in it. **Including screenshots of your skill levels, backpack contents etc in this folder will make it easier to remember what stage each Save Game represents. *Always save your current playthrough stage into this Save Game library before reverting to a previous stage, otherwise you may have to replay everything from that point on, including the bits you didn't enjoy so much... *If you have Time Machine turned on you will already have old Save Game files, use Time Machine to restore each one to a new folder then restart Borderlands to see at what point in your playthrough each one is from. This is very useful if: *you want to play or replay a favourite mission, Circle of Duty rounds for instance. Then restore your most advanced playthrough stage when you want to continue your playthrough. *you have locked up the Crimson Armory looting missions by tripping the second stage before completing the first. *you keep getting killed by an enemy you just can't figure out. *you want to practise with particular Weapons, tactics, Skill Point allocations etc before moving on with your playthrough. Switching your Save Game file into the SaveData folder on another authorised Mac may also allow you to continue your playthrough and keep all progress made on the other computer. - 08:10, 9 May 2012 Playsonmac :added to modding article. section Mac. 11:17, May 11, 2012 (UTC)